


The Morning After

by TheSubservientHuman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (but not as much as whatever Lovino regrets), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hangover, Originally Posted on deviantART, past drunken shenanigans, the author regrets some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubservientHuman/pseuds/TheSubservientHuman
Summary: Lovino can't exactly remember what he did last night...





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> To the dismay of many, she returns!
> 
>  
> 
> Me and Hetalia have had a weird relationship, I was never really 100% in the fandom and was always kind of only watching in the distance so I've never really considered myself a true fan. (Bare in mind this was the same case as literally every other fandom I was into back in 2012-14)
> 
>  
> 
> But, now that I'm older and more, *ahem* "active on social media" (read: stopped giving a shit about going on sites my parents wouldn't approve of) I decided to take another look at the fandom and maybe contribute some fanfic, since written text is the only thing I'm capable of doing... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _so of course the fandoms fucking dead_
> 
>  
> 
> Nbd, just thought I'd go and upload this, give the survivors something to chew on, that sort of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, no gaurentees on the quality, this is litterally the first time I've written a Hetalia fanfic and didn't end up either ragequitting after the first ten lines or cringing after staring at it for more than six seconds. (Ah, preadolescence, what horrors you emit...)

Lovino groaned as sleep stirred him awake, giving way to a blaring headache.

* _Damn, what happened last night? Probably had something to do with that stupid German, the bastard…_ *

Getting up turned out to be even worse, with the throbbing now wrapping around his head. Cursing aloud, he went to the kitchen, wishing that the coffee maker and beans were on the nightstand instead.

Details of last night began to return to him. Unfortunately.

It was still fuzzy and mismatched, but Lovino could make out himself with a bottle of Campari, though most of the drink was on him rather than the bottle itself. Then someone came up to him and slurred something about his ass. Naturally he slapped them in response, which made them cry. Lovino hadn’t meant for _that_ to happen, his memory of this person’s face was still unclear, but he was sure it wasn’t anyone he despised. So, he cupped their face in his hands and… he wasn’t quite sure what happened after that.

As he reached for the coffee pot, Lovino noticed a tiny post-it note stuck on the bottom of the cupboard.

Lovi,

Had fun last night, if you know  
what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> I await your OOC allegations....


End file.
